bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Sektus
"Corruption can't be destroyed. It can only be moved." Legionairre Sektus Sunraze is a member of the Blade Company's Raze warband, acting as its leader. As time progresses, more may be added to this page. Appearance Sektus can usually be seen wearing gray robes lined with gold threading. He is is of medium height for a Charr, and moderately lean and wiry. He's in his prime, though he appears a bit grizzled and world-weary. His horns curve back and up, crowning his light brown mane in ivory. He wears light jewelry on occasion, usually in the form of his flame gem upon his forehead. Personality and Beliefs Personality On the surface, Sektus is patient, stoic, and even courteous. He is slow to anger, but quick to snap the line has been crossed, and takes some time to simmer down after he's been riled up. His sense of humor is sharp and clever, often deflecting uncomfortable subjects with his verbal barbs. He prefers light or small company, and has reclusive tendencies, born of his unwillingness to trust his peers. His actions, however, are affected by a tumultuous inner self; a fiery, passionate, and rage-prone identity that was drilled into him during his time in his Fahrar. Sektus moderates himself as best he can, but ironically, this can make him come off as cold or hostile to other people, especially strangers. Beliefs He has adopted the High Legion Charr atheism, and believes that worship is a practice that enslaves oneself to malevolent or uncaring forces- an ultimately unwise decision. History Spoilers Fahrar Life A generally care-free and adventurous cub, Sektus was born into the Flame Legion. As per tradition, he joined his Fahrar, later to be known as the Blaze Warband, in his early youth, where his Primus endeavored to crush his playful spirit. He succeeded; and under the rigorous discipline of his Fahrar (and later, warband), Sektus' magical talents flourished. Like his sire, Sektus was chosen to become a Flame Shaman, and his demeanor grew from care-free and happy into angry and violent. As a young adult, Sektus struggled to keep his rage in check, something that the leadership of the Shaman caste enjoyed exploiting- taking advantage of his temper to set Sektus' fiery talents on their enemies. Some time after the Blaze Warband was in full deployment, Sektus Sunblaze was a full-fledged shaman, corrupted by the burning influence of dark fire magic. Pre-Shatter Service Several years before joining Blade Company with the rest of Shatter, Sektus violently deserted from the Flame Legion. He was told by a superior Shaman that he was to conduct a flame ritual upon a human village, using them as sacrifices for a powerful Flame Effigy to use against their enemies. The high Shaman also informed him that the village's militia was responsible for the death of one of his warbandmates, someone Sektus was strongly attached to since he was a cub. Enraged by this information, Sektus quickly accepted and set off to prepare the ritual, covertly surrounding the village with a large, magical inscription. What he did not know was that his 'bandmate had been given to the village as a prisoner, betrayed by his Legion, after being branded with a rune that marked him as a focal point for this very ritual. Upon completion, Sektus entered the village to command the effigy that the human sacrifice had created, the young shaman realized he'd been deceived. The senior shmans had used his own 'bandmate as an unwilling sacrifice in order to strengthen the Effigy's power, but they had underestimated the younger Shaman's understanding of his craft. Sektus commanded the Effigy to attack the Flame Legion's forces, killing dozens with the being that they had manipulated him to create. After he was sure the Effigy had been defeated and destroyed, putting his 'bandmate to rest, Sektus fled into the wilderness to avoid retaliation. The elementalist's time in the wilds allowed for deep reflection, and that period of isolation helped shape his post-Flame Legion personality. Being self-reliant and surrounded by nature, both gentle and harsh, allowed a cooler 'crust' of patience and calmness form around his tumultuous core. Eventually, he cleansed his physical appearance of the marks of flame magic, and passed for a normal Charr. As soon as it was safe enough to come out of hiding, Sektus contacted the Ash Legion and proposed a deal. In exchange for detailed information on Flame Legion encampments and troop movements, an Ash Legion Centurion provided Sektus with forged documents that placed him in Iron Legion, where he was transferred to the Shatter Warband. Shatter Warband After joining the Shatter Warband, Sektus bonded strongly with his 'bandmates, taking on the name Sunshatter to signify the transfer. He's now fiercely loyal to his warband, and even though they are unaware of his traitorous past, he'd die for them all the same. After Shatter Warband's transfer to Blade Company, he has learned to be more sociable and cooperative. He's managed to forge relatively healthy relationships with others in the Blade Company, and even begun a romantic involvement with Verinax Bladewing, the only other Charr who knows of his previous allegiance to the Flame Legion besides the Ash Legion Centurion that smuggled him into the High Legions. Raze Warband The Blade Company's incursion with the Flame Legion had the side effect of revealing some of Sektus' ties to them- as well as his hatred and contempt for his former Legion. He volunteered to lead a new warband created by the Blades, one exclusively made for magic-users like himself. He, Treyo, and Synark competed in a series of trials, but it was Sektus who eventually attained the rank of Legionairre. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Sektus retains his affinity for fire, and though earth magic is a close second, fire is still his strongest point of pride. Since joining the Shatter Warband, he has developed his skills with all the elements to a high or medium proficiency, save for water, with which he still struggles. Constant training under his warband has helped him stay fit and lithe, helping him to be an evasive and agile combatant. He fights using close range fire magic, using his mobility to his advantage as he weaves and slashes through enemies with "dragon claws", a close-quarters fire technique. He is not averse, however, to using a staff to bombard enemies from afar. Weaknesses A sore point for Sektus is his deficiency in actual melee combat. While he fights with all the savagery and ferocity of a Charr, he has very little skill with weapons or hand-to-hand combat to back it up. His lean and wiry frame may keep him agile, but it does him no favors when brute strength is required. In a one-to-one fistfight with someone who has had decent military training, he is likely to lose. Without his magic, Sektus is an unthreatening opponent. Category:Character Category:Shatter Warband